


037. You're Pretty Cute

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [37]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Clueless Luther Hargreeves, Devious Allison Hargreeves, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Vanya Hargreeves, Jealous Number Five | The Boy, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, five and luther are twins, five x vanya - Freeform, fiveya - Freeform, prompt, vanya x five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A: “I Think You’re Really Cute” Person B: *Laughs* Person A: “What?” Person B: “Are You Being Serious?” Person A: *Nods* Person B: “You Need To Get Your Eyes Checked”Ships: Fiveya & Alluther
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	037. You're Pretty Cute

There was a reason Five always called Vanya his best friend, in both timelines. And barring the times he called Delores his best friend, but what was he supposed to do? Not knowing that his best friend had caused the apocalypse he had been stuck in and he thought he’d never get to see her again. The reason Five called Vanya his best friend was because she’d always listen to him as well as she could, even if she didn’t understand a lot of the shit he was saying.

That said, Five also realized in the second timeline, that his best friend was a dumbass.

He also realized that she was quite odd. She’d just stare at him sometimes for lengthy periods of time. Not saying anything, face unchanging, just staring at him. He caught it more often during their new daily recreational time, when they would sit in his room, her room, the library, or sometimes out in the courtyard. 

The roof was unspokenly reserved for Luther and Allison. Fun fact, it turns out that Five and Luther are twins. Yeah, that made no fucking sense to Five either. 

Diego was usually with either Mom, again, or with Klaus and Ben, causing absolute havoc. 

Klaus and Ben were usually either in Klaus’s room, Klaus would burn shit and Ben was there to make sure everything didn’t burn down, or they’d be in the library, where Ben would try to get Klaus to read some of his favorite books, he still hasn’t.

Back to the issue at hand, his dumbass best friend. Vanya had been a different weird around him since they came back to their childhood. Just him. The first time they acted like actual friends, now she stares at him like he grew a second head. She was normal around Klaus and Ben. Her and Allison were actually acting like sisters, still not sure if that’s a good thing. She wasn’t acting as scared or meek around Diego. Hell, even her and Luther’s relationship had improved since they got back, which really meant Luther stopped treating her like a threat 24/7 and she wasn’t having a panic attack every time they were left alone in a room together, but still progress.

Yet, despite all the progress she had been making with the rest of their siblings, their relationship just got weirder and more awkward. 

And right now he wasn’t even getting to spend time with his best friend. Because apparently Allison said they needed to spend more ‘girl time’ or something; so instead of spending time with him, she was doing shit with Allison.

Another thing, Five’s room wasn’t even on the upper floor anymore, Ben and Vanya got moved up to where his room was and he got moved into Ben’s room; because apparently Reginald thought Five and Vanya would be doing shit upstairs if they were left alone, which they would but how did he know that? And Klaus got to take down the brick wall between his and now Vanya’s old room, again apparently. 

Five had an inkling that a certain little rumor had something to do with it, but she claimed she wasn’t doing that anymore.

Anyhow, now that his room wasn’t literally above Allison’s anymore, it was Ben’s now, he couldn’t hear whatever shit she, and whoever would be in there with her, were doing anymore. Before he would have been happy not to have to hear Allison and Luther doing whatever shit they were doing before, but now he’d kill to be able to hear what they were doing. 

“Hey Five.” Luther said as he passed Five, who was weirdly just standing in the middle of the hallway of the children’s quarters.

“Hi Luther.” Five called back, Luther continued walking towards his room, which was next to Allison’s. Wait, it’s next to Allison’s, “Hey, Luther.” Five called, causing Luther to look back at him.

“What’s up Five?” Luther asked.

Five fought the smirk to stay off his face, not wanting to reveal anything about, or cause any indication that he had, a plan. “You want to hang out?”

The surprise on Luther’s face wasn’t too shocking for Five. In both timelines his siblings, with the exception of Vanya, knew he a. was by no means the most approachable person, especially if he was in any sour mood, and b. didn’t care to spend much time with his siblings, again with the exception of Vanya, unless he was required by their newly mandated ‘family time’. Luther quickly agreed and the two walked to Luther’s room.

Luther’s room looked roughly the same now, as it did in 2019. Within a few seconds of being in Luther’s room, Five realized they couldn’t hear anything from Allison’s room. Well there went that plan. Unless, “Luther,” Five called, Luther had been aimlessly fiddling with things in his room as if Five would disapprove of something in his room for not being proper like Reginald would.

“Yes?” Luther asked back.

“What’s the deal with you and Allison?” If the blush that spread across his twins’s face was any indication, Five was on the right track. “What do you guys do when you’re on the roof anyway?” Five already knew, all of their siblings knew what they did, or at least had an idea of what they did.

Luther was stuttering out an answer, trying to create some kind of cover story for his and Allison’s activities. As Luther did, some quite loud laughter escaped Allison’s room and it was quickly followed by Vanya shushing Allison before the two quieted down. “Does that happen often?” Five asked Luther.

His twin was evidently confused, based on the look on his face, “What do you mean Five?”

“I mean, do you hear whatever shit Allison and Vanya are doing in there?” Five had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his twins’s stupidity, times like this really caused Five to wonder how they were actually related.

There was a beat of silence between the two, some more laughter coming from Allison’s room. “Yeah I guess so. I’ve never really paid attention to it.” Luther admitted. 

Five was going to continue to press Luther for no real reason, other than to try and hear anything from Allison’s room. And if he got some form of blackmail about him and Allison then so be it. Instead of being able to continue mock interrogating his twin brother, there was a knock at Luther’s door. Luther quickly walked across his room to open the door, passing Five without much acknowledgment other than a shared confused look.

Pulling open his door, Luther revealed Allison and Vanya to be standing on the other side of it. True to their personalities, Allison flounced into Luther’s room with a proud “Hi boys.” while Vanya in a much more subdued fashion simply walked in behind Allison with a quiet “Hi.” to both Luther and Five.

The second Allison had entered the room, Five knew he would get very little, if any, of Luther’s attention; so Five excused himself and Vanya and followed it by pulling himself and Vanya out of Luther’s room and jumping them into his. Five didn’t bother hiding his laughter as Vanya, who was still not quite used to his jumps, tried to steady herself as the feeling of her stomach rejoined the rest of her. 

Once Vanya was grounded again, and Five had stopped laughing, he noticed that Vanya wasn’t saying anything and was staring at him again; but this time she was blushing as she looked at him rather than the typical lost-in-thought look she had been looking at him with. 

“What?” Five asked.

Vanya shook herself from her staring. “Um, it’s nothing. Sorry.” Vanya moved to sit on Five’s bed, causing Five to turn to face her in her new location.

“No, it’s not.” Five challenged, Vanya’s eyes snapped up to his before falling to the floor. Sensing her disinterest in discussing whatever was obviously bothering her, taking the feeling he was sensing Five moved onto another subject of interest for him. “So, what were you and Allison talking about?”

After he’d asked Vanya almost immediately puffed up, seemingly with confidence and said very quickly, “I think you’re really cute.” Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that; not that he minded. As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, all of Vanya’s newfound confidence quickly deflated out of her.

Five moved to sit next to Vanya on his bed, fighting off laughing in case she thought he was making fun of her. “What did you say?” Five asked. Now acting more like the Vanya he knew and liked, yeah just liked; anyway, Vanya shyly shook her head, avoided looking at him and tried to hide behind her curtain of hair. “Did you say that you think I’m cute?” He knew what she said, he just wanted to hear her say it again.

Vanya shyly nodded, now looking towards his feet rather than her own. “Seriously?” Five asked; he could tell that Vanya was getting more and more comfortable talking about this the more he talked about it. “Well, then you need to get your eyes checked.” Five teased, playfully pushing Vanya.

Unsurprisingly, Vanya pushed him back while laughing and said, “Shut up asshole.”


End file.
